1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to electronic devices and processes for forming the same. More specifically, it relates to backplane structures and devices formed using the backplane structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, including organic electronic devices, continue to be more extensively used in everyday life. Examples of organic electronic devices include organic light-emitting diodes (“OLEDs”). The devices are formed on backplanes having active matrix circuitry with thin film transistors (“TFTs”). There will be several organic layers with the OLED as well as several inorganic layers in the backplane. Due to the multiple layers, OLEDs exhibit what is know as a “weak cavity” effect. This is an optical interference phenomenon which influences the emission colors of the emitting materials.
To best match the emission colors, typically red, green, and blue, to match the display specifications, a different optimized cavity could be formed for each color. However, due to production cost and throughput considerations, this is not practical.
In addition, when emission is through the bottom of the backpanel, the dielectric layers in the TFT can also create optical interference and change the emission color.
Thus, there is a need for device structures that will allow for the flexibility to correct for the above problems to produce the desired emission colors.